


Original Poems

by umbrellamanof221b



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrellamanof221b/pseuds/umbrellamanof221b
Summary: Just a collection of all of my (decent) peoms.





	1. Chapter 1

They say everybody wants to save the world  
Yet no one wants to die.  
But if they were hurled  
And forced to try?  
No one thought, no one knew,  
That they were truly screwed.  
Humanity was trapped  
And we just napped.  
We won't try  
Because we won't die.


	2. Chapter 2

How would it feel to die,  
After the end had drawn nigh?   
How would it feel to lay in the dark  
And you hadn't made your mark?   
How would it feel to never go home,   
And have to lay all alone?   
How would it feel to see through other eyes  
And to finally be alive?


	3. Chapter 3

I used to see the light behind your eyes  
Every day, every night.  
I now know the reason,  
I was the reason for that light.  
But now, every season  
Even if I try with all my might,  
Every day, every night  
I won't be the reason for that light.


	4. Chapter 4

The tree taps in the night,  
The rain falls in the light.  
You smile at the joke,  
But he is just a hoax.   
They have the looks  
But only from the books.  
You think you've finally found your light,  
But it soon fades into night.


	5. Chapter 5

What if I could see the world through your eyes  
Even just for a day?  
I could see the bird as he flies  
I could see the joy in May.   
Or even the stars  
The stars you've drawn above our hearts.  
Finally I could understand the truths you've held above my head,  
The same truths I've hidden under the bed.


End file.
